


Red Lights

by Mimikay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikay/pseuds/Mimikay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et tes yeux continuent à briller dans les miens.<br/>Ils sont rouges.<br/>Tel des lumières qui scintilles dans la nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

C’était déjà la troisième fois que l’entrainement de Lacrosse était annuler à cause du mauvais temps. Du coup, Scott se retrouvait avec beaucoup plus de temps pour réfléchir et il n’aimait pas ça. Ca ne faisait qu’une semaine que lui et Allison avaient cassé et bizarrement elle ne lui manquait pas tant que ça.

Depuis l’attaque tout allait mieux, Scott arrivait enfin à ce contrôler pendant les pleines lune et Stiles avait sois disant fais du chemin avec Lydia. ( Bon, Scott ne le croyait vraiment pas vu la tête que faisait Lydia à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Stiles. Mais si Stiles était heureux..) Oui, franchement tout allait pour le mieux sauf que Scott avait un problème. Et son problème se nommait Derek Hale. Depuis la mort de son oncle, Scott avait l’impression que Derek en voulait au monde entier. Scott ne dirait pas qu’il avait de la pitié pour Derek loin de là, mais Scott n’était pas le genre de personne qui aimait voir les gens seule. 

C’est pour ça qu’il était sept heures du soir un vendredi et plutôt d’être devant la télé avec Stiles en train de le massacrer à n’importe quel jeux, il était devant la maison, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une maison, surement hantée, de Derek. Ah oui, il pleuvait aussi. Scott s’avança doucement vers l’entrée de la maison, il regrettait déjà de ne pas être venu avec Stiles. Il n’osait l’admettre mais cet endroit le terrorisait. 

“Derek t’es là ?” Il ne savait pas pourquoi il chuchotait. Peut-être avait il peur de réveiller les morts ? ( Si les loups garou existent, les morts vivants aussi non ?) Personne ne lui répondit. Puis il l’entendit, un petit battement, Scott pourrait le reconnaitre entre mille autre battement de coeur. C’était celui de Derek. Il scruta ses alentours, il se sentait observé mais il ne savait pas de quelle direction….

“Derek je sais que c’est toi, montre toi !” Il entendit un bruit venant de sa gauche, puis de sa droit. Il vit une ombre et après plus rien. Son loup se disait de se méfier on l’avait désigné comme proie et il n’aimait pas sa du tout. Il allait se transformer quand soudain sortit de nul part un poids se jeta sur lui. 

“Derek arrêt c’est moi Scott !” Derek était en califourchon sur lui, ses yeux normalement vert était d’un rouge perçant. Il ne s’était pas transformer jusqu’au bout et sa bouche souvent plissé en une fine ligne s’habillait d’un sourire moqueur. Tenant les deux bras de Scott il s’approcha de lui.  
“Tu as baissé ta garde, imagine que ce n’était pas moi ? Tu t’aurais fait manger tout cru.”  
“Justement je savais que c’était toi sinon je n’aurais jamais baissé ma garde.”  
“Et comment pouvais tu être aussi sûre que ça soit moi ?” Scott évita le regard de Derek.. Il était embarrassé il ne voulait pas admettre qu’il connaissait chaque odeur, chaque mouvement et surtout ses battements de coeur par coeur.  
“Je le savais c’est tout.” Derek l’observa encore un instant avant de s’enlever. Quand Derek s’enleva Scott eu l’impression qu’il pouvait de nouveau respirer. Il se leva doucement et pour la première fois depuis l’attaque surprise il pu observé Derek correctement, et se qu’il vit lui coupa le souffle net.  
Derek ne portait pas de haut. Il était simplement vêtu d’un pantalon noir qui dessinait bien ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés à cause de la pluie et ses muscles semblaient brillé de mille feux. 

“Arrête de baver ça ne te vas pas.” Sortie de ses pensés, Scott rougie et remonta rapidement la main devant sa bouche.  
“Je ne bavais pas…c’est ma bouche qui transpirait toute seule.”  
“Bref Scott, que me veux tu ?”  
“Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles….”  
“Et comme tu peux remarqué je vais hyper bien donc tu peux repartir d’où tu viens.” Derek commença à se diriger vers la maison. Alors sans réfléchir, Scott lui prit le bras.  
“Peut-être que physiquement tu vas bien mais es-ce que mentalement et moralement c’est la même chose ?” Derek resta de marbre, il ne quitta pas l’endroit où était posée la main de Scott.  
“Scott si je te dis que je vais bien, je vais bien maintenant lâche moi.” Scott ne bougea pas, il savait très bien que le loup-garou mentait il l’avait entendu dans ses battements de coeur.  
“On ne ment pas à un loup-garou Derek c’est toi même qui me l’a dit.”  
“Alors tu sais très bien qu’on ne doit pas énervé un loup-garou, et surtout pas un Alpha.” Alors d’un mouvement rapide Derek prit le bras de Scott et le propulsa contre un arbre.  
“Scott si tu viens encore me voir tu le regretteras maintenant va-t-en” Scott n’attendis pas qu’on lui dise ça une deuxième fois. Il courra et ne s’arrêta que quand il était devant chez lui. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne savait pas s’il pleurait à cause de la douleur qu’il avait sur tout le corps ou s’il pleurait parce que Derek l’avait rejeter. Il espérait vraiment que c’était la première solution. 

Deux Jour Plus Tard

Le soleil était enfin revenu à Beacon Hills. Scott et Stiles sortait de cour et Scott écoutait Stiles parler de Lydia pour la millieme fois.  
“Non mais si tu la voyais mec, c’est une déesse descendu du ciel ! Je sais même pas se qu’elle trouve à Jackson. Il est musclé serte, mais…. Scott tu m’écoutes..? Scott ?” Scott ne l’écoutait pas. Il était rester sur place et semblait observer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un. Adossé à sa voiture Derek Hale semblait attendre quelqu’un. Il était vêtu que de noir et portait des lunettes de soleil.  
“Il fou quoi là lui ? Il devrait pas être dans les bois à tuer des lapins ?” Scott ne répondit pas à son ami et se dirigea directement vers Derek. Arriver à sa hauteur Scott ouvrit enfin sa bouche. 

“Tu fais quoi la toi ?”  
“Je t’attendais, j’ai à te parler” Il regarda Stiles qui était enfin arrivé à côté de Scott. “En privé si possible.”  
“Bah..non ça sera pas possible je suis le meilleur ami de Scott, donc si tu veux lui parler tu dois vouloir me parler aussi.”  
“Stiles tait toi.” Scott fixait toujours Derek il semblait tendu. Stiles remarquant la tension entre les deux décida de les laisser seule.  
“Ok, je t’attend chez toi. Mais si t’es pas là avant six heures j’appel la police.” Il jeta un regard noir à Derek puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture.  
“Monte.”  
Ils roulèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire. Après dix bonne minutes Scott pris enfin la parole.  
“Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.”  
“Vendredi dernier n’était pas un bon jour pour m’embêter.”  
“Je voulais pas t’embêter je m’inquiète juste pour toi, Derek”  
“Et je te le redis encore une fois Scott je vais très bien.”  
“Mais — !”  
“Scott s’il te plait j’ai besoin que tu me croies.” Derek détourna son regard de la route et le plongea dans celui de Scott. Scott captant sa sincérité ne dis plus rien.  
“J’ai mordu Jackson.” Scott ne s’attendant pas à cette nouvelle ouvrit grand les yeux.  
“Tu à fais quoi ?!?”  
“J’ai mordu Jackson.”  
“J’avais compris la première fois Derek. Mais pourquoi as tu fais ça sans m’en parler ?” Scott sentais que Derek allait s’énerver mais il s’en foutait il était déjà énervé lui même.  
“Ah, parce que maintenant je dois te demander ton avis à chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose Scott ? C’est Jackson qui est venu après toi Vendredi en me suppliant de le mordre !”  
“Tu n’avais cas refuser ! Ne comprends tu pas qu’être un loup-garou est un malediction ?!” Scott regretta ses mots dès qu’ils furent sortis.  
“Derek je ne voulais pas…”  
“Tu ne voulais pas mais tu l’as dis.. Scott je te comprends sincèrement, mais maintenant que je suis un Alpha j’ai besoin d’une meute pour devenir plus fort.”  
“Je n’approuve pas pour Jackson.. Il ne mérite pas d’avoir ton sois disant “cadeau”.” Derek soupira.  
“Il y a quelque chose d’autre que je voudrais te demander…” Scott regarda Derek d’un air curieux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre.  
“Scott je voudrais que tu rejoignes ma meute.”

Deux Heures Plus Tard

“Il a fait quoi ?!!!”  
“Il a mordu Jackson.”  
“Et il t’a demandé quoi ?!!!”  
“De rejoindre sa meute.” C’était déjà la cinquième que Scott disait ce qui c’était passé à Stiles, et Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.  
“Mais comment ça il a mordu Jackson..??? Attend tu veux dire que Jackson est un loup-garou maintenant.. ?? Donc maintenant il est dix fois plus rapide et à des compétences surnaturel ??”  
“Oui surement mais ce n’est pas ça le problème, le problème est —.”  
“Est que maintenant je n’ai aucune chance au près de Lydia.” Scott regarda son amis. Stiles était en train de se ronger les ongles en se parlant à lui même..”  
“Stiles…Stiles…STILES !”  
“Quoi ?!”  
“Ce n’est pas sa le problème, le problème c’est que Jackson est un loup garou sans contrôle et que je ne veux pas rejoindre la meute de Derek.”  
Stiles s’arrêta net dans ses petits discours et fixa Scott. “Oui, tu as raison. Si tu rejoins la meute de Derek. Il va finir par te manger et me manger moi après.." “Pff.. mais non je ne te laisserais jamais te faire manger. On frère pour sa non ?” “Oui je sais mais tu comptes faire quoi du coup ?” “Pour Derek ou Jackson ?”  
“Les deux.” Scott tomba sur son lit avec un soupir. Pour le moment il voulait dormir il n’avait pas la tête à sa. “Je sais pas Stiles, la tout de suite je suis fatigué et j’ai une immense envie de dormir…” “Ok je vois je te laisse alors. À demain.” Scott ne répondit pas il dormait deja à point fermer. 

Dans La Nuit  
Scott se réveilla en sursaut. Il se sentait encore un fois observé. Il regarda par le fenêtre et vit deux points rouge le fixer avec intensité, pensant qu’il rêvait il frotta ses yeux. Quand il regarda encore fois par sa fenêtre il ne vit rien. Il partit alors se recoucher. Mais le sommeil ne venait plus, subitement il repensa au moment ou Derek était en califourchon sur lui. Il sentit alors sa verge durcir. Il se retourna et commença à se frotter sur son matelas. Il émit quelque gémissement. En voulant plus, il sortit son pénis de son caleçon et commença à le frotter tout doucement. Des images commencèrent alors à se former. Il imaginait que c’était Derek qui frottait son pénis. Ses mouvements de va et vient devaient de plus en plus rapide.  
“Plus vite Derek plus vite.” Il en voulait plus, il prit sa main et commença à jouer avec son téton. Quand il devenu dur et sensible il s’arrêta et changea de position.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes et enleva son caleçon complètement. Il prit deux doit et avec sa salive dessus les enfonça dans son trou de cul. Il émit alors un gémissement aigu. Il ne bougea pas d’abord ses doigts. Mais doucement il les bougea. Prenant avec l’autre main son pénis il frotta son penis. Après un moment il décida de bouger ses doigts rapidement.  
“Oh putain.. Derek t’arrête pas… plus vite…va plus vit !” Il frotta un dernière fois son pénis et finalement il eut un orgasme long et intense.  
C’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait d’avoir un orgasme ainsi. Descendent de son petit nuage, Scott retira ses doigts mouillés. Il était rouge de honte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s’était imaginé toute cette scene avec Derek. Il était normalement pas attiré par les garçons… Mais il s’avait qu’au fond, Derek n’était pas un simple garçon.. Il était différent et tout chez lui attiré Scott. Scott s’endormi inquiète pour ses sentiments naissant pour l’Alpha, ne remarquant même pas les yeux rouge d’un Alpha qui guettait sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek viens annoncer à Scott qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui.   
> Stiles trouve Jackson et Derek dans une position assez... gênante.

Mardi matin arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Scott se leva de mauvaise humeur, il était toujours mort de honte après ce qu’il c’était passé hier soir, mais il avait trouvé une solution. Ce remettre avec Allison. Il pensait franchement que c’était parce que la jeune fille lui manquait qu’il avait agit ainsi hier soir. Il regarda l’heure sur son réveil : 6h45, il avait largement le temps de se doucher et se faire tout beau tout propre avant l’arrivé de son ami Stiles. 

Il aimait bien se doucher ça lui donnait le temps de pensé et résoudre beaucoup de ses problèmes. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il allait faire avec Jackson. Jackson et lui n’étaient pas du tout amis et franchement il ne comptait pas le devenir d’aussi tôt. Peut-être devait il tout simplement le surveiller.. Roooh, et voilà une autre tache qui se rajouter dans sa liste. 

Il repensa à la proposition que Derek lui avait. Derek lui avait dit qu’un loup-garou ne pouvait pas rester sans meute car il risquait de devenir fou et se faire tuer par des chasseurs ou pire, par lui-même. Mais d’un autre côté il se pensait assez fort pour pas devenir fou. Il avait Stiles, Allison, sa mère et même le père de Stiles. Pour lui ses personnes étaient sa meute. Et au niveau de ses sois disant “ sentiments” envers un certain Alpha rejoindre sa meute n’était pas une bonne idée. 

Scott s’apprêtait à mettre son shampoing quand il entendit un bruit dans sa chambre. Sans réfléchir Scott sortit de la douche et rentra dans sa chambre. La vue qui s’offrit à lui alors le surpris. La fenêtre était ouverte et sa guitare qui fut un jour entière était éparpillé partout sur le sol. Enfin à côté de son lit, Derek était sur le dos avec des bouts de verres sur la figure.

“Derek ?!?”  
“Scott, peux tu me dire pourquoi diable tu gardes ta guitare au niveau de ta fenêtre ?”   
“Derek, peux tu me dire pourquoi diable tu es dans ma chambre à 7h du matin ?!?” Derek se releva en soupirant et s’assied sur le lit de Scott. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.   
“Je suis juste venu te dire que je n’ai plus besoin de toi.” Scott ne s’attendant pas à cette nouvelle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Derek releva alors la tête et se leva se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.   
“Attend, comment ça t’as plus besoin de moi ?” Derek ne lui répondit pas, juste avant de sauter il lui dit  
“Fait attention à toi. Et surtout habille toi.” Puis il disparut.   
Scott ne comprenait plus rien. Du jour au lendemain Derek avait changé d’avis. Comment ça il n’avait plus besoin de Scott ? Et pourquoi devait il faire attention à lui même ?! Ah oui, pourquoi devait il s’habiller..?? Il regarda autour de lui, son regard se stoppa net sur son mirror. Il était nu. Il était sortit de la douche nu ! Si avant Scott était mort de honte, là il était enterré. 

 

6h plus tard 

Stiles P.D.V ( Youpiie )

C’est enfin la fin des cours ! Je pensais que ça n’arrivait jamais. Scott et moi devons aller à notre entrainement de Lacrosse. Enfin plutôt Scott, moi je vais encore être mit sur le banc pour le réchauffer. En parlant de Scott où est il ? Depuis ce matin il a un comportement bizarre. Il parait plus absent que d’habitude. Avant je pensais que c’était parce qu’il rêvait d’Allison mais mon hypothèse est tombée à l’eau quand elle a essayé de lui parler et il n’a pas pas bronché d’un cil.   
Je me demande bien ce qu’il se passe. Je sais que son affaire de loup-garou n’est pas facile. Déjà qu’il doit le garder secret mais en plus s’il y a des pourris gâtés comme Jackson Wittemore qui se font mordre tout les jours… 

Bref, je m’apprêtait à rejoindre le stade quand j’entendis un bruit dans les vestiaires des filles. Oui oui ok, je sais que c’est le vestiaires des filles mais les filles ont que entrainement le Jeudi et aujourd’hui c’est Mardi.. j’ouvrit la porte à moitié. Dans l’obscurité je pouvais apercevoir le corps de deux personnes. Et dont la manière qu’ils étaient formés c’était des hommes. Je plisse alors les yeux.   
“Jackson arrête de bouger !”

Je reconnu la voix directement. C’était celle de Derek. J’en était sur et certain. Mais pourquoi était il là avec Jackson dans le noir collé comme deux sandwichs..? Enfaite c’était simple. Jackson et Derek étaient ensemble. C’est même peut-être pour ça que Derek l’avait mordu.   
“Aie, non Derek pas ici !.” Ne voyant rien j’essaye de me glisser entre la porte le plus discrètement possible. Mais vous me connaissez, la discretion et moi ça fait dix. Alors bien sur la porte des vestiaire des filles grinça et la têtes des deux garçons se retourna vers moi. Pendant près de cinq secondes personnes ne dit rien. Puis comprenant le malaise je décida de prendre la parole.

“Euhm…. Jackson le…euh..le coach t’appel…..”  
Jackson réalisant qu’il était toujours dans les bras de Derek se retira la tête toute rouge et puis sortit de la salle sans rien dire. Réalisant que j’étais maintenant tout seul avec Derek je me retourna très lentement.

“Ehhh Derek ça fais un baille… non ?” Il ne me regarda même il s’avança près de la porte. Je pensais que j’étais enfin sain et sauf mais au dernier moment il retourna sa tête et dit   
“ Si tu parles de ce que t’as vue à n’importe qui je t’arraches ta tête….avec mes dents.” Vous savez les sueurs froides qu’on souvent quand on a peur.. Bah là c’était même pas des sueurs froides elles étaient glacées. Mais enfaite pour qui il se prend se macho ? C’est pas parce qu’il fait 2 mètres de plus que moi et qu’il fait peut-être 10 kilos de plus que moi en muscle qu’il a tout les droits.

“ Tu sais maintenant je comprends pourquoi Scott il refuse d’entrer dans ta meute !” Et voilà, Stiles tu dois encore ouvrir ta grande bouche. M’apprêtant pour le coup à venir je mis mes mains sur ma tête et fermi les yeux. Ne sentant rien venir j’ouvrit mes yeux à nouveau et ce que je vis me surpris. Derek qui avait toujours le visage crispé ressembler à un chiot perdu. Alors là c’était moi qui était perdu.   
“Eh, mais Derek je rigolais ! Tu sais du sarcasme quoi…! Enfaite je sais vraiment pas pourquoi Scott refuse d’être dans ta meute.”   
“De toute façon c’est pas grave j’ai plus besoin de lui.” dit Derek en baisant son regard vers le sol.   
“Haha, c’est parce que t’as Jackson maintenant !”  
“Oui. J’ai Jackson maintenant.” Je m’apprêtais à demander depuis combien de temps leur relation battait des ailes quand j’entendis un cris de la porte.  
“ STILINSKI !” Oups…. L’entrainement !

Derek P.D.V   
Rah. Ce putain de Stiles toujours à ce mêler des affaires qu’il ne le regarde pas. Je parie que dès qu’il trouvera le moyen il partira dire à Scott tout ce qu’il a vu dans les vestiaires des filles. Et puis je sais même pas ce qu’il a vu. Jackson m’avait appelé parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à contrôler sa transformation, du coup pour l’aider j’ai du lui montrer des techniques de respiration et lui faire réciter le mantra. “ Alpha, Beta, Omega”, ce qui n’as pas très bien marcher puisque j’ai du lui faire du bouche à bouche après. Un épisode que je suis près à oublier dès maintenant. 

Enfin arrivé chez moi j’ai directe sentis que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il y avait quelqu’un et elle laissait son odeur partout.   
“Qui est là ?!”   
J’entendis le craquement d’une branche puis sorti de nulle part une flèche frôla ma joue.  
Allison.   
“Derek faut qu’on parle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUN TUN TUN Allison! Elle veut Me revoilà ! Après des années d'absence je suis de retour. Bon voilà un petit chapitre. Comme c'est les vacances j'essayerait de faire un chapitre tout les deux jour si possible. Bisous bisous
> 
>  
> 
> Mimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour la population. Bon alors voici ma deuxième fiction ! (Youpi !) J'en ai une autre qui concerne Lydia et Kira. Ah oui, je tiens à vous dire qu'elle ait en anglais et non en français. Donc comme vous avez pu le remarqué cette fiction concerne Derek et SCOTT et non Derek et Stiles. Vous allez peut-être me detester mais j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour Scott et Derek... 
> 
> Bref j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. 
> 
> xoxo Mimi


End file.
